


A Father No More

by Kara_Eclipse



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: Celebrimbor chose to stay behind but how did Curufin feel about it?





	A Father No More

Tyeplerinquar refused to join them. Curufin hated that thought, the very words should never be in the same sentence yet they were. Those five words cut him, deep, deeper…  far, far deeper than any other words had before and likely more than any other words ever would again. At once he wanted to fall to his knees sobbing and begging for Eru to give him another chance, or to scream and scream until he had no voice and simply could never speak again and yet he wanted to thank Eru and the Valar, to thank them for giving his only child a chance to escape, to get away from them and their mess before everything exploded destroying them with it.

In the end he did neither. Curufin sat numbly trying to find a way to sort his thoughts and to deal with the deep consuming ache in his chest where he knew his heart would be only how could his heart be there with the gaping hole in it’s place and how was he supposed to think, to function if all his mind could comprehend was the agony of loss? Granted it was only here, in the dark when it was just him and Tyelcormo that he felt the pain otherwise he shoved it down trying to stamp it out and stop it’s insidious creeping.

His tears were causing Tyelcormo’s shoulder to get wet and mentally Curufin damned himself for this weakness, for allowing himself to feel this loss after spending so long trying to drive his child away. Just as he was about to pull away a hand curled at the base of his skull pressing his face against Tyelcormo’s shoulder. Feeling the gentle pressure of his brother’s cheek against his skull Curufin finally gave in and started sobbing quietly the shudders no doubt causing Tyelcormo to shake as well, but his brother simply held him allowing Curufin to get the worst of the anguish out before he just gave up.

As the tears and sobs finally subsided Curufin became aware of Tyelcormo’s voice, hoarse and as raw as Curufin himself felt, murmuring comfort and of the fact that his hair under Tyelcormo’s cheek felt wet too. Then the burning in his side, where that blasted guard had knifed him for the Sinda Princess, demanded his full attention. A low groan and his hand convulsing where it was curled in the fabric of Tyelcormo’s shirt caused his brother to pull away a little. Whining softly Curufin tried to move closer again.

“Easy onóro.” Tyelcormo said slipping one hand under Curufin’s shirt to press lightly against his side. The slight burst of cold against his wound helped and hurt at once. “Can you sleep now?”

“I doubt it.” Even with how tired he felt Curufin doubted that he would find sleep with any ease at all. Tyelcormo sighed softly and tucked his head back against his shoulder.

After a moment of silence Tyelcormo murmured, “Relax would you?”

Curufin huffed but slowly tried to relax noting that his side didn’t hurt as much as he relaxed. As if Tyelcormo knew that his hand that was still resting against the back of Curufin’s head started moving through his hair much like their older brother and father both had done, and then Tyelcormo started singing under his breath. The lullaby had him crying silently again, it was the one that they all were sung by their father. Even with the fresh wash of emotional pain that the thought of their father brought Curufin was unable to resist the lure of sleep that always accompanied that song and was soon sound asleep nestled against Tyelcormo.


End file.
